


Can't Let You Go

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, Kara loves Lena, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Damage Ep where Lena says Let go an alternate take on that part.





	Can't Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this episode so much and hated it as well. Sanvers just broke my heart than Lena kept mending it. Idc what the writers say Supercorp is end game although I feel this will be Swanqueen all over again. I'm working on my other stories don't worry. Lena not dead in this she dies but she isn't dead this is angsty with happy ending.

Kara knew she couldn’t carry both sides of the plane and had to think quickly as grip was loosening.

 

“Supergirl let me go...it's ok you can let me go.” Lena said no fear in her voice just a sound finality. She knew her time was running out as she continued to watch the superhero struggle.

 

“Lena crawl up towards me please I can’t..ahh I can’t hold them both up much longer.” she stressed out. She could hold on long enough for Lena to make it to her safely if she hurried.

 

Lena tried to climb as fast as she could to scramble to get to the top.

 

“You have to jump Lena jump!!:” Supergirl yelled out over the winds. Lena looked on at Supergirl determination on her face but at the last moment a sudden gust of wind knocked her back to the bottom. She shook her head trying to get back up but a blazing pain her shoulder told her she wouldn’t be able to make the climb back fast enough. Supergirl watched in horror as Lena shook her head and shouted at her.

 

“Tell Kara I love her. Tell her I went out the hero I always wanted to be. It's ok Supergirl you can let me go.” Lena said with a weak smile and a laugh. “You got to save the world right?”

 

Supergirl shook her head trying to tighten her grip. “No no Lena Lena No.” she begged. But their time was up Kara grip loosened as she watched the second half of the ship sail down into the watery depths below.

 

“Lena!!!” Kara screamed into her comm as she gave directions so the DEO could send a search party to the crash site as she disposed of the toxic substance created by Edge.

 

They’d found her body before Kara could even rush back. The agents all surrounded the womans lifeless body after trying to bring her back for their hero.

 

“I’m sorry Supergirl….she gone.” Agent Vasquez told her moving out of the way so the superhero could see her.

 

“I’d like to be alone….” a dark whisper escaped the blonde's lips. “Now!!!” her voice thundered as a deadly warning. Each agent got into their respective vehicles except Vasquez who offered to stay for support but kept her distance.

 

Kara knelt down pressing a cold kiss on her best friends head. “You could’ve told me where you went. We would’ve found a way to make him pay.” she whispered her voice cracking. “You didn’t have to do this alone.” She carefully wrapped the woman in her arms sailing up into the sky staying there with the woman she was too afraid to love in her arms. She waited for the sun to rise on them both as she screamed loudly her anguish and pain.

 

“You have been the son of our lives. Our prayers will be that the sun that lights your journey home. We will remember you every dawn and await the night to join you in the sky. Rao’s will be done.” she prayed.

 

“I will avenge you I swear it.” she vowed bringing Lena body to the fortress of solitude to rest in one of their icy chambers to preserve her body. She took her time making sure that Lena was resting on the finest felt she could find. She wanted her body to as comfortable as a corpse could be and the process of making the perfect coffined help keep her boiling rage at bay. Once she was done she pressed a final kiss on her soul mates head and left her mission only on one thing. Edge had to be taken out completely. No one would get in her way.

 

She didn’t even wait for Morgan Edge to be alone not even caring of the few body guards and security she had to knock out to stand face to face with the CEO.

 

“Careful Supergirl you cross a thin line coming here.” He warned with a smirk on his face.

 

Supergirl wasted no time slamming the man against his desk. “You made me lose the woman I loved!” she shouted out as she lifted him off the ground than let him fall. He was such a fragile human being that playing with him wouldn’t last long. He couldn’t suffer like she wanted him too.

 

“You let innocent children get sick and die because of a grudge. Men like you don’t deserve to live because men like you are monsters.” she roared punching him in the face and hearing the bone crack.

 

Edge groaned but laughed through the pain as he tried to stagger onto his feet but was feeling light headed.

 

“And you Superheros are all alike dealing out your so called justice on the masses. But well done on becoming the villain everyone thought you could be again. You didn’t need red kryptonite to be like this Supergirl, it was already apart of you.” he spat out a mouth full of blood at her boots. “Welcome to reality.”

 

“You won’t live to see it.” she yelled out setting her eye ablaze to burn right through his head. His body shook for a moment then dropped. Morgan Edge was dead.

 

“Supergirl…” she heard in her head. “Supergirl… Kara wake up wake up!”

 

Kara eyes opened her body tensing. She looked around realizing she was on her sunbed in the DEO. Her sister was standing beside her in her normal clothes looking disheveled.

 

“I came as soon as they told me you blew out your powers saving Lena and the city.” she explained.

 

“Lena alive?” Kara said with awe and happiness pinching herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

 

“Yeah she was shaken up but you got her safely to Sam’s. You saved everyone once again. Good job.” She reached over hugging her sister as tears escaped.

 

“I have to tell her the truth Alex about everything.” she mumbled out in her sister sweater. “She needs to know I love her and that I’m Supergirl and that I’m so happy she's alive and I can’t...I can’t live without her.” she rushed out unsteadily getting on her feet.

 

“Woah woah easy just take it easy and I’ll drive you there.” she promised.

 

  
“Thank you thank you.” Kara said looking at Samantha’s house and taking a deep breath.

 

“Go get your girl and we’ll talk about it later with Maggie.” she promised thinking of her own love at home waiting for her. She couldn’t believe they were getting married in a few months.

 

Lena once again had broken into Sam's wine collection and gotten herself a bottle and a glass. Kara watched her for a moment taking a sip and waving Sam off to go to bed. She knew she’d be fine she just needed a moment to think but not sober.

 

A hand removed the bottle away from the broody brunette causing Lena to look up into the sky blue eyes. “Kara….” she whispered her brows furrowed at her friend without her glasses. Her mind was trying to piece something together but she couldn’t figure out what.

 

“I’m so glad you're safe.” Lena suddenly had her strong best friend wrapping her up in warm arms and holding on tightly.

 

“Well you know what they say, two things will live through a nuclear apocalypse, the cockroaches and the Luthors.” she joked wrapping her own arms around the blonde's body.

 

“I need to tell you something.” The blonde whispered. “Something I should’ve told you months ago.

 

Lena gently pushed her away to look in her eyes and cup her cheeks. “You can tell me anything and I will still love you Kara Danvers.” she promised.

 

A weak unsure smile crossed the blondes face. “Kara Zor-El.” she corrected her.

 

Lenas face showed confusion for a moment before the thought finally dawned on her and she laughed shaking her head. “Of course my best friend would be Supergirl. You flew on a bus…” she said.

“Surprise?” Kara shrugged trying to not appear so scared of her friend.

 

“When I think about it...well it is obvious darling and sort of clever. You are just hiding in plain side just like him. You're his cousin and you even introduced us as your cousin. I just never really thought too hard on it.”

 

“So you aren’t mad?”

 

Lena shook her head pulling the girl into her arms and letting her slip onto her lap. “No darling. I know you kept it a secret to protect me. I’m hurt you couldn’t tell me sooner but I do understand and I’m still here.”

 

“There is one more thing.” blonde rushed out leaning her head onto the brunettes shoulder and enjoying for once being held instead of doing the holding and comforting.

 

“Oh?” Lena leaned her own head onto the blondes.

 

“I’m in love with you.” she rushed out. She felt her friend tense for a moment than relax when the words hit her.

 

“Good then I can stop trying to get you to notice all the times I tried to show you I was interested. I love you too Kara, and I think it's time you took me to your home and I showed you how much I love you.”

 

“Yes Miss Luthor.” The blonde said in a seductive than lifted her in her arms and off they went.


End file.
